Days
by baguettes
Summary: Baekhyun tidak mengerti Chanyeol dan begitu juga sebaliknya. [ exo couple: Chanyeol/ Baekhyun, Band!AU ]


Days

©baguettes

.

Chanyeol – Baekhyun

Feat. EXO

.

**Don't like the pairing, don't read.**

**Lot's of typo.**

* * *

.

_A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. _

_When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are—__Richard Bach._

.

* * *

6 May 2014—

" Selamat ulang tahun _uri _Baekhyun~"

Baekhyun memberikan senyum termanisnya dengan pipi yang berhiaskan rona merah tipis bak buah _peach_. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat rangkaian bunya yang memang telah disiapkan oleh semua anggota EXO–_terkecuali Chanyeol_–.

" Ayo, sebutkan permohonanmu! Aku yakin kamu menginginkan seorang gadis montok yang bisa menandingi bokong Luhan yang rata!" Ucapan Zitao barusan segera mendapat hadiah manis dari Luhan yang memang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya dan memulai tindakan anarkisnya. Baekhyun tertawa keras melihat adik–manja–kesayangannya mengaduh kesakitan bagai gadis yang mengalami _sumbilangeun_.

Bagi Baekhyun sendiri untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama para sahabatnya sangatlah berarti untuknya; sangat membahagiakan. Tawa canda yang menggema di ruang tengah dan berbagai hidangan yang tersedia di meja bundar besar beserta kue ulang tahun dan juga hadiah dari para _member _lainnya. Tapi yang sedari tadi membuatnya gelisah tidak karuan adalah karena tatapan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah lepas darinya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk menghiraukannya tetapi hatinya menolak. _Kebiasaan_–gerutunya.

"Aku ingin mengambil air.."

Junmyeom menggelengkan kepalanya melihat langkah Baekhyun yang tergesa-gesa bagai dikejar sesuatu, tetapi ketika melihat Chanyeol mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi pun membuatnya mau tidak mau harus memakluminya. Hubungan keduanya yang rumit tidak ayal sering menjadi pertengkaran antar sesama _member _lainnya. Bukan untuk berniat buruk bahkan mereka ingin meluruskan hubungan keduanya, hanya saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jauh lebih keras kepala dibandingkan Sehun yang berperan sebagai bocah termuda di EXO.

Junmyeon mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas _beer_-nya. Mengulur waktu untuk keduanya tidak masalah bukan?

"Kita lanjutkan pestanya!"

**"CHEERS!"**

Jongin menatap malas Junmyeon. Dia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ketua dari EXO itu, tetapi dirinya tidak menyangka juga apabila Junmyeon memang berniat untuk mengulur waktu demi Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Entah Jongin harus merasa senang atau sebaliknya.

Jongdae yang sedikit mabuk berjalan mendekat ke tempat Jongin duduk dengan langkah terhuyung. Senyumnya tidak pernah pudar dengan rona merah yang sedikit menghiasi pipi tirus milik Jongdae membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan di mata Jongin. Jongdae pun mengambil tempat tepat di samping Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan sofa merah mereka.

" Chanyeol kemana?" Tanya Jongdae tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang sedari tadi sibuk menawarkan berbagai macam makanan kepada Minseok yang sedang asik berbincang dengan Yixing. Jongin mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan memakan ayam kesukaannya. Jongin tahu Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun, karena memang sedari tadi Chanyeol berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk berbincang berdua hanya dengan Baekhyun.

Karena Jongin sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi diantara keduanya nanti.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun, tatapannya yang dalam membuat Baekhyun risih, terlebih dari jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat bawah kemeja Chanyeol ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol menerpa permukaan kulit lehernya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dan hal ini membuatnya takut bukan main. Niatnya yang ingin menghindari tatapan Chanyeol karena merasa risih pun tidak terlaksana, dan kini dirinya harus terjebak bersama Chanyeol dengan posisi yang cukup intim.

" Kenapa kamu menghindariku, Baek?"

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras. Bisakah untuk kali ini saja dia ingin sekali berteriak sekencang mungkin atau bahkan menampar wajah tampan Chanyeol sampai dirinya puas? Chanyeol tidak pernah sadar atau memang dia pura-pura sadar?

_'Berhenti, Yeol...'_

" Kenapa waktu itu kamu menjagaku? Seharusnya kamu seperti Jongin, tetapi kamu dengan seenaknya merusak koreografi kita saat itu." Suara Baekhyun yang serak terdengar lebih kasar dibandingkan biasanya. Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya tetapi Chanyeol bersikeras untuk tetap diam di tempatnya dan semakin memojokan Baekhyun. " Menjauh dariku, Chan–"

" Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, Baek. Aku tahu kamu takut, dan aku ingin menjagamu sekalipun sedikit merusak koreografi tarian kita!" Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tanpa sengaja ia membentak Baekhyun hingga membuatnya ketakutan. Baekhyun itu bagai boneka porselen yang sangat rapuh dan mudah pecah, dan ia tidak ingin merusaknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, matanya tetap tidak terlepas dari Baekhyun–menatapnya dalam– yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah tidak karuan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri apabila Chanyeol menikmati setiap ekspresi yang Baekhyun buat; sebagaimana ia membutuhkan kehadiran Baekhyun setiap saat. Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik pelan..

" Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun. Ah, akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkannya juga kepadamu, maafkan aku karena sudah membentakmu barusan." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun tersentak, untuk kali pertamanya mereka berpelukan seperti ini setelah 2 tahun lamanya mereka saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Baekhyun tertegun untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia ikut membalas pelukan Chanyeol–lebih erat–.

_'Pada akhirnya pun aku dimatamu hanya sebagai boneka porselen yang harus selalu kamu jaga..'_

" Terima kasih, Yeol."

Baekhyun tidak butuh rasa kasihan dan tatapan iba dari siapapun sekalipun dirinya sangatlah sensitif, dan Baekhyun akan membutakan penglihatannya hanya untuk Chanyeol. Hanya '_terima kasih'_ yang bisa diucapkannya untuk saat ini kepada Chanyeol, mengingat dirinya dan Chanyeol takkan pernah bisa bersama dan berubah. Sifat posesifnya yang seringkali tidak terkontrol melihat Chanyeol yang dekat dengan anggota lainnya, dan juga perasaannya yang ia tutup serapat mungkin hanya untuk Chanyeol seorang. Semuanya hanya Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol.

Terkadang, Baekhyun berharap kalau dirinya bisa membaca Chanyeol dengan mudah dan membuatnya tidak terjatuh di lubang yang sama berulang kali.

_'Kebaikanmu membuatku muak, Park Chanyeol.'_

* * *

.

**-END/TBC(?)-**

**Very late birthday fic.**

_[ Happy birthday to our main vocalist from EXO, Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Queen B._

_I hope someday you'll become the most memorable person, and keep smiling even though the world keeps pushing you on until your limit. ]_

.

Information :

1. Koreografi showtime [140415] : Posisi Suho yang digantikan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjaga Baekhyun dengan cara memegang kakinya di saat B loncat turun ke bawah (B takut ketinggian).

2. Selama ini ChanBaek gak pernah pelukan, hanya ngerangkul. Lotte perhatiin mereka selalu jaga jarak kalau 'hampir' mau pelukan (EXOST eps. 10 : main bowling. Team Chanyeol menang dan disitu mereka semua pelukan kecuali Baekhyun yang hampir kelepasan dan langsung jaga jarak dari Chanyeol).

**Lotte bisa aja nerusin asalkan banyak review positif dari para pembaca sekalian, semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Please don't be silent readers**

**Give me your reviews, please?**


End file.
